


春秋

by Ora_Dimension



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ora_Dimension/pseuds/Ora_Dimension
Summary: ·RPS，KT，现实向注意。·我流文风，表达隐晦，情节微弱。·他们不属于我。一切与真人无关。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 9





	春秋

无论表面看上去多么有信心，处变不惊到了不动如山的地步，事实是直到许多年以后，堂本剛才终于想不起自己人生的前半那些被辜负的时光，明明知道心口上的那个空洞仍然以永不磨灭的疤痕形式存在，却也已经想不起当初被豁开那样一个伤口的时候那份撕心裂肺的疼痛。

**當懲罰純真的惡魔**

**對我們二人虎視眈眈**

**毫無猶豫地 我一定會這麼說吧：**

**你所給予我的**

**我所贈予你的**

**愛情都早已消失殆盡**

直到迈入中年，剛仍然能够清晰地忆起那个闷热逼人的泳池。散发消毒液气味的池水几乎不起一丝波澜，只有刺鼻的药水气味随着热气一同笼罩下来。剛浑身惨白地躺在那里，每一秒都怀疑自己是真的要窒息了。

他虽然只是躺在地板上，实际上却比有动作的人更加紧绷。15岁的堂本光一是普普通通的温热，嘴唇看起来薄而秀气。15岁的三观正直好少年堂本剛不是没有拿“再不济就想象成是跟女孩子的初吻”来安慰过自己，但是这些概念与印象却在那个普通的温热靠近他，极其小心翼翼、而又有些笨拙地贴上他双唇的瞬间灰飞烟灭。

意识突然放空，零点零一秒也被无限拉长。全世界只剩下嘴唇相接的触感，柔软而带着一点潮湿。

剛觉得那天大大小小的NG加起来拍了十几次，他好像也跟光一亲了几个世纪。他竭尽全力让自己保持纹丝不动，下意识地屏住呼吸，却感受到对方紧张地做了同样的事情，动作中甚至带了轻微的颤抖。意识到这个无论是从立场还是处境都与自己最相近的人也抱着与他最相似的心情，他竟然奇异地轻松了起来，甚至对需要主动表演的相方生出几分同情。

没关系。我跟你是一样的。

不要怕，没事的。

没事的，光一。

紧闭双目的剛在心中默念道。

还不知道那将是未来他对光一说得最多的话之一。

也许是受周围的影响——几乎所有人都在感叹两位堂本少年有缘——他们自己也常觉得感慨。明明毫无血缘关系，生活在两个不同小城里，却在同一年的正好相差一百天的两个日子里诞生了。同样是男孩，同样姓堂本，同样的家庭组成，就连往事务所投递简历都同样是姐姐的主张。在无限深邃的宇宙中，在一颗混沌的星球上，在这个大千世界的茫茫人海之中，堂本光一与堂本剛相遇了。

那一年他们都还太年轻，甚至还不懂得痛楚与恐惧。一度切身地感受到“命运”二字，并且笃信这样的奇迹值得被珍惜。如同一夜盛开的千万株野樱一般，两个少年对于彼此懵懂却又无比真挚的感情悄然萌发疯长。

剛喜欢画画，也喜欢写字。总之他乐于创作。他拥有太独立也太丰富的自我理念，那是一个远在光一自己的世界形成以前便已经初见雏形的灵境。那时的光一只是茫然地看着，他能看见剛那个世界的轮廓，发现它鸢飞鱼跃，活泼玲珑。剛拥有他永远也无法企及的境界。还是少年的光一已经隐约有这样的感觉。

所以自己绝对不能止步不前。

他在内心某处一直有些恐慌。他害怕在自己疏忽大意间，剛就已经跑到一个他再也找不到、追不上的地方去了。

他不如剛那样对于事物有明确的好恶，对于自己前进的道路有那样鲜明的方向，所以他拼命让自己各方面都做到最好，确保自己一直在前进。

他不能被剛甩下。

他需要剛。

光一原本并没打算这么快就让剛知道自己有多需要他的。

可是他们两人连年少轻狂的方式都不一样。

光一从一开始就宁愿不去多认识任何人，对他而言，就连他自己也是一个“他人”。所以他客观冷静地看待自己遇到的一切，又客观冷静地对自己的反应做出分析。其实并没有特别喜爱的食物，也没有特别喜爱的音乐；没对哪项工作特别有热情，也没对什么工作特别厌恶。剛对于他来说是一个例外，永远不在其他任何的条属内。剛是连接他与这个世界的桥梁，是剛使他黑白的世界出现色彩。比起自己，他在内心深处甚至把剛看得更为亲密。只有剛是“自己人”，连他自己都不是。

所以他对剛做最真实的反应，给剛完全不加任何修饰的态度。他会嘲笑剛用心考虑后送给他的带有意蕴的礼物，嘲笑剛做节目时化的夸张妆容，嘲笑剛做不来的舞蹈动作。在人前因为害羞而太客气，在私下又因为害羞而太粗鲁。他是因为太喜欢剛才把他当作自己所有的笑点，却从未想过剛知不知道这一点。

然而直到很久以后他才明白太宰治的一句话：

“太敏感的人会体谅到他人的痛苦，自然就无法轻易做到坦率。

所谓的坦率，其实就是暴力。”

光一第一次真正意识到剛的心思到底有多细腻的那天，工作全部都是团体活动。而剛一整天都没有看过他一眼。他忽然产生一种违和感，怎么也想不起上次他们视线相接是什么时候了。不是前一天，也不是前两天。到底有多久没有好好正视过剛的眼睛，跟他说上一句完整的话了？

还剩一点收尾工作的时候如常与剛两个人沉默地坐在乐屋，意识到这些的光一顿时有些焦躁。他想制造一些跟剛的交流，肢体接触比较方便，可他俩此时距离略有些远，刻意过去碰他反而更加不自然。光一回头环视了自己桌面一周，决定用上那罐还没开封的可乐。

“剛。”

他拿起可乐，开口叫了那人名字一声，准备以问问他要不要喝为头开启一点话题。

他没有料到剛的反应那么大。

仿若受惊的小鹿一般，圆润又娇小的肩线猛然一抖，慌忙抬起眼睫看向他。

那就是他们几天来的第一次对视。

光一忽然有些气结。

他往剛的方向挪近了一些：“用得着吓成这样吗……我有这么吓人？”

意识到自己失态的剛在最短的时间内调整回了平常的神态，沉下气来，再次移开了视线，似乎想要摆出若无其事的态度：

“谁叫你突然出声啊。叫我干嘛？”

我不过是想问你要不要喝可乐。堂本光一在脑中回答了一句，看见堂本剛那副面无表情的模样，突然心里一横，改了主意。

“我对你来说有那么可怕？”

听见光一有些偏执的语气，剛的心情显然也受到波及，略有些不耐地皱起了眉。

“你到底想说什么啊。”

“我想问你是不是在怕我？”所以一句多余的话也不对我说，连看也不看我一眼。

“我怕你干什么，你以为我几岁就认识你了。”

“那你刚才……”

“你好烦啊。” 剛的眉关完全皱起来了，在白净的眉间印出几道深刻的痕迹。他是恼羞成怒。平日里无论光一对他怎样任性他也岿然不动，偶尔的一次小小失态就得被当事人揪住不放。他也不知道自己怎么会对光一用那么冲的语气说话，但他一直以来试图察言观色、纤细发颤的内心在那个时点突然就无法再隐忍下去了，“我刚才只不过是被你突然出声吓了一跳而已，你想纠结这个到什么时候？”

空气寂静下来。

剛暗暗握起拳，紧闭着双唇，立刻开始后悔起来。堂本光一难得找他搭话。堂本光一难得这样执着地追问他一个问题。堂本光一难得，主动寻求着他的视线。

他的那条克制的防线，却因为压力突然放松而崩溃了。

他逼迫自己看着光一的脸。至少不能再退缩了。

光一的薄唇嚅嗫了几下，似乎在酝酿些什么难以开口的话。正当他终于准备出声的时候，乐屋的门被礼节性地敲响了，staff的声音传过来。

——“KinKi桑，麻烦最终确认了。”

空气中似乎有哪里被松动了。他们又无言相对了几秒钟，剛果断地拿起东西起身就要出门，被光一一把抓住手腕。他看了看那人力度大得甲面泛白的指尖，抬起眼帘。

“不要走。”堂本光一首先从喉咙里挤出这句话，

“不要自己一个人先走。

“我需要你。”

那一刻的剛沉默了很久。久到光一认为对方因为低垂着头而看不真切的眼睑确实是发红了的。

“我有时候会想，”

剛似乎有些顾忌工作时间，终于开口的时候声音极轻，还带着局促。

“要是我从来没有认识过你就好了。”

**有沒有運氣再扮弱者玩失意**

**有沒有道理為你落髮 必須得到世人同意**

**如令你發現為你而活到失敗**

**令人不安 我品性壞**

“命运”究竟是什么呢。

是俄狄浦斯的出生被弃，连自己也把自己当作是不幸的瘟神，一生流浪，试图从这框中扭转脱离，再三挣扎却仍是印证了极恶的预言吗。

是该隐发乎自我的美的意志被信仰所抛弃，被在起源时便已是最纯粹的爱所背弃，举起利器刺向自己的骨肉兄弟，背负罪孽出走终生吗。

是人类周而复始的重蹈覆辙，尝尽恶果，却永远记不住痛楚吗。

与时间旅行和盗梦空间的幻想成真反而会成为恐怖一样，“命运”若成为无法违抗的终极定论，便只会令人陷入深渊，万劫不复。

剛似乎拥有与生俱来的追求自由的天性。在最灰暗的几年里，他只是默然承受着一切。圈内尽是以他当时的能力还远远无法撼动或改变的秘密与潜规则，在属于他自己的路上横亘着无数房间里的大象；圈外无穷无尽针对他飞来的言辞利剑，最恶劣下流的揣测与猜疑，最不堪入耳的谴责与问罪。好在他天生被神安置在身体中的核心无比坚定而强韧，使他的灵魂永不下跪。

唯一能够站在他身边最近的位置支持他的人，毫无疑问地，永远是堂本光一。可是在这段如同被困深渊的日子起初，这个唯一能够救他的人仿佛是彻彻底底的毫无所察、无动于衷。没有比平常多出任何一句关心的话，工作还是工作，同以往没有任何变化。好像对剛的处境毫不知情，光一的冷漠令剛感到冰冻刺骨。

可是无理性的失望只持续了很短的时间。剛也知道，光一原本就是这样的人。他不懂得人与人之间的交流本来就需要无用的废话，也不明白即便是世界上最默契无间的两个人之间也时常需要确认彼此还是自己所坚信的那个对方。

感情不表达出来就没有人能够感受得到。光一什么都不曾表白，苛求剛只靠自己观察得出的结论，以及知识性的旧日认知，就心无芥蒂地信任他，太残忍了。

所以剛即使是在经历了发现、思考、推翻、验证、最终对自己承认了心中对光一的感情这一系列过程以后，也从未想过要向光一明言。不是因为害怕被拒绝，而是因为他一点也不指望堂本光一能够成为一位恋人。况且他们会面临巨大的社会压力，千万双眼睛聚焦在他们身上，一丝一毫的小细节都能引发人们的推测。他们不能仅仅只弄清自己的心，还必须确认彼此的心；不能只懂得拥抱和亲吻，还必须知道如何将那些痕迹掩饰得天衣无缝。

这一切光一都还没有学会。他做不到的。

然而怀抱着一份深切的恋情而只做好一个好相方的角色，给剛带来了超乎想象的挣扎与折磨。光一毫无保留的，近乎天真无邪的依赖让他痛苦；在工作场合遵循他们的“隐藏设定”对他说出仿佛是恋人之间才会说的蜜语，做只有恋人之间才会做的动作让他痛苦；在另一些场合对他们之间任何一点可能的恋爱关系毫不犹豫，也毫不留情的彻底否认让他痛苦。时长日久，光是见到堂本光一这件事本身就让他感到痛苦。

反复无常。

他在一开始决定把这份恋情只封存在自己一个人心底的时候，还认为自己足够强大到可以应付任何一个堂本光一。可是，在舞台上，在镜头前，剛的每一句应答都是真的。剛的每一个眼神都是真的。只有嬉笑着主动说出光一会说的“恶心”的台词的时候是假的。

然而每一个光一，看起来都与他正好相反。

对自己的演技其实挺满意的。剛在每次陪着光一开完玩笑之后，都忍下胃里的一点反酸这么想。

在被汹涌的恶意淹没时，他不是没有怀疑过自己被跟光一绑在一起的命运。像是连体的艾芙琳*，连孤独的自由也没有。如果失去自由只换来这种无望而苦痛的爱，他宁愿舍弃这份爱！

从未对光一吐露过这样的念头，它们尽数化作黑暗的潮水，一下又一下，沉重而矛盾地拍打在他一个人的心房。与狂暴的海浪相呼应，发出空寂荒芜又杂乱无章的声响。

……

你能不能离我远点？

你为什么要逃走呢？

把你的手拿开！

难道你感觉不到被割裂的痛苦吗？

你只不过是害怕我罢了……

可你从来没有关心过我！

……

这么近，那么远。

——他真的就是我的命运吗？

他是火红的。

他也是纯白的。

但是，他为什么唯独不是青色的？

——我的青鸟，为什么不是青色的呢？

在许多个大雨滂沱、雷电交加的黑夜，剛把自己锁在漆黑冰冷的房间里，死死攥着床单或被角无声地痛哭。在枕头和被套上留下一块又一块深深浅浅的水渍，然后再沉默不语地一个人爬起来把它们洗掉。每洗一次，都感觉像是心底的这份恋情又死去一点。

他常常哭完就累得昏睡过去。午夜梦回，他竟然看见那对至亲至爱举起凶器的人类祖先。

那因死而完整的挚爱与塚中不朽的爱恋啊。*

偶尔剛仍然会想起早前蓦然抬头所望见的那片粉色的天空。膨胀的粉红，竟也可以是如此绝望的颜色。那一刻他内心对于这个世界的质疑如同潮水涌入井口一般争先恐后：

爱是什么？美是什么？是会使人知晓疼痛的东西吗？

这世界上存在真理吗？如果有，存在神明吗？神爱世人吗？

曾有多少暗默却竭尽全力的心在祈求天地放过一双恋人，如果神爱世人的话，他听到了吗？

如果他听见了，却为什么没有任何回应呢？  
  
  
  
  
  
*艾芙琳：Evelyn是美国真实存在的连体婴案例。这对女孩一名Eva一名Lynn，被称作Evelyn。*此句出自奥斯卡·王尔德：《夜莺与玫瑰》（林徽因译）  
  


**當我一無所有 只剩下一個隱隱作痛的靈魂**

那天黄昏，在听见剛喑哑的嗓音说完那句话的一刻，光一的内心是如同紧拥了荆棘与蔷薇的刺痛。尖利，却又迟钝。

其实剛话里的意思，光一当时并不明白。

“如果我从来没有认识过你就好了”，这究竟是什么意思？

他是指，字面意思他当然懂，但剛到底为什么会说出这样的话来？

自己究竟做错了什么，逼得那个永远温柔的剛说出了近乎绝望的话。

他在混乱与迷茫中松开了抓着剛的手，对方便躲开他的视线立即远离了他。有那么一瞬间，他看见剛通红的鼻头，一双灵动的大眼睛红透了，盛了满泓的泪水，漆黑的睫毛低垂下来，嘴角固执地下撇，一脸的不甘与倔强。

不合时宜地，光一觉得那一瞬间的剛看起来美得有如天降。

剛开始躲避他了。

剛开始对他冷言冷语。

剛对他的言行开始显得太过得体了。

光一是完全的茫然。

和失措。

他读不懂剛太过敏感的心灵，也总结不出自己的错处，更推理不出方法论。毕竟堂本光一一向算是一个讨厌变化的人，他确信自己对剛的态度应该是十年如一日的老样子。可堂本剛却在一天一天地改变，每时每刻都变得更靠近他自己的理想一点。

所以他对光一大概也是有理想的吧，光一却早就跟不上了。

光一不敢靠近剛了。他怕再搞砸一次，剛会逃得更远。

剛用怎样的态度对待他，他都像是毫无察觉一样照旧对剛。在不知所措的情况下，他也只能这样做了。

虽然他很不习惯剛在他习惯性的碰触下躲开，很不习惯剛对他用那种纯粹是工作伙伴的官腔讲话，也很不习惯听不见剛被他逗得从鼻腔里发出小猪一样的笑声。

他的笑点依然全部长在剛身上。并不是剛开的每个玩笑他都会笑，可是能让他开怀大笑的人只有剛。可惜光一自己装傻搞笑的风格动作太剧烈了，让他每次都在工作结束以后才懊恼当时忘了去看一眼剛的反应。

剛笑了吗？

要是笑了就好了。

希望剛一直笑着。

在以年为计数单位的漫长光阴里，他们之间的距离一直若即若离，忽远忽近。这种僵持也不止有一次。而最后的这一次，开始于突如其来，又终止于突如其来。

那天是事务所几十人的前后辈聚集在一起的节目，正式开录前的后台嘈杂而紧张。因为互相串门打招呼聊天的人实在太多了，大家干脆都把乐屋的门敞开着。其实剛的朋友比较多，但大都是以心相交、工作上并没有什么必然关联的关系。在事务所内的场合，欣赏或者仰慕光一、与光一一同工作过而建立了联系的人则占了多数。

此时离元旦光一的生日不远了，被一群不太有大有小的、辈分差得其实也很小的后辈包围起来开玩笑的场景虽然极为少见，倒也是在所难免。光一心里略微有些暖意，下意识地笑起来，不一会已经招架不住，在把“好了快到时间了赶紧给我回去”重复了三四遍以后才把这群人都赶出去。

属于他和剛两个人的乐屋又归于宁静。

光一松了口气，看着门外发了几秒的呆，一收回视线便猝不及防地撞上剛沉默注视着他的目光。

一刹那他内心发慌，心搏顿快，甚至觉得后背微微蒙出一点薄汗。

然而鬼使神差地，他没有转开自己的视线，就那么定定地直视着剛那双许久不见的黑亮眼眸。

被无限拉长的十几秒钟。

剛似乎被他看得浑身不自在起来，终于率先垂下眼睫，难为情似地轻轻皱了下眉头，好像认输一般无奈地叹出一口气。

“真是烦死了……”

在剛起身来到他面前的时候，光一听见他自我埋怨地小声嘟囔。

他一动不动地看着剛，一直看着剛伸出手，为他翻好他无意间没有翻出来的衣领，抚平他襟前的皱褶。

剛低垂着眉眼，天然有些打卷的短发安静地垂在他额边，他的脸颊轮廓是那么圆润柔和。

光一紧盯着剛上翘的唇形，不得不用上一点意志力控制自己才没有直接吻上去。

最可怕的是，他当时注意到自己突然出现的欲念了，还毫不惊讶。

即使是在那天上台以后，他们难得不是站在一起，他无意中又与人群中的剛遥相对上视线，结果不小心对着剛露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容的时候，他也毫不惊讶。

在剛看见他那个笑容以后怔愣一刹，随即绽开了一个他平生中所见，最温柔，最明亮，最宽欣，看起来永不后悔的笑颜的时候，他想：

有什么好惊讶的。

他从一开始就是他此生最后的爱情。

后来的堂本光一大概连自己都要想不起来了，其实少年时代的他原是很柔软的。这种柔软足以让他在相遇十年以后还对堂本剛问起：你还记得你对我说的第一句话吗？

其实问出口的时候他还是非常犹豫的。他怕剛会作出“又不是女孩子，谁会去记这种婆婆妈妈的事情”之类的回答。

“啊，不就是我问你要看什么频道吗。”

堂本剛答得轻描淡写，天经地义。好像不记得才是哪里有问题。

那一刻堂本光一看着剛清澈干净的眉眼，心里疑虑尽消，云开雾散，在熹微的晨光照入他心底的那个瞬间，他听见什么东西咯噔一下。

后来他在无数个苦闷的须臾间偶尔忍不住回想一切的起源。剛是从什么时候开始占据他心里最独一无二的那个位置的呢？他想起，比较明确的就有这个咯噔一响的瞬间。但要说他是从这一瞬间起爱上剛的吗，他觉得这不是正确答案。从还是太小的孩子的剛向认生寡言的他搭话的那一刻起，书页就被永恒的风吹得翻过一页又一页。他的这本书和剛的那本是交织在一起的，他与剛分享了无法计数的各种模样的彼此。

春天来了。

喜欢赏花的剛发梢上沾着粉或白的樱瓣，黑曜石一般的眼瞳里仿佛可以映出世间万象。和熙的风吹起他的碎发，他温柔的笑容能够点亮世界。

夏天来了。

剛鲜少会像个社会人男子那样用严肃又厚重的西装裤裹住自己，从短裤、背带裤到九分裤，女孩子与小孩子的所有专利在他身上都是失效的。他甚至比他们还要漂亮可爱。光一爱看他吃冰淇淋和西瓜，更爱看他沐浴在蓝天与阳光下，无意间扬起满足的笑意，眼睛里像是闪烁着星光。

秋天来了。

剛带着兜帽的大衣后领与光一爱车的座椅上都落了火红的枫叶。剛对此毫不在意地仰起头，一直定定地眺望着很高很远的天空，下颌拉长的圆润曲线还一如15岁时的模样。

冬天来了。

黑夜变得漫长，温暖的室内只有他们两人，安安静静地一人占据桌子的一头。光一只是一股脑地低头研究台本，早已习惯剛那边窸窸窣窣的声响。然而剛突然出声叫他的名字，抬头已然来到面前，不由分说挽起他的袖口，动作却很轻柔，给他已经开始掉皮的手肘抹上润肤露。

他也见过剛默默流泪、眼鼻通红的模样，汗流浃背、浑身湿透的模样，疲惫憔悴、无声叹息的模样。

无论是什么模样，他竟然都能从中感觉到美。

年复一年，光阴流转，日月弹丸。

信念追赶着年月，他们不断地成长、蜕变，从无助的少年到沉稳的成人，身边永远站着一个彼此。

虽然他的关怀可能不足够体贴，他的安慰也可能不足够温暖。

但只要剛需要，他就在那里，从未离开。

他不可能搞清自己对剛的感情从何而起。光一笃定地得出这个结论。

堂本剛那里，留存了他的整个羽翼尚未丰满的年少时光。他最柔软、最单纯、对世界抱有最大程度的善意的那副心地，全部都交付给了剛一个人。剛知道最锋利刻薄的他，最无理取闹的他，最冷漠无常的他，最不设防的他，并非刀枪不入的他，也会低落、会受伤的他。

可是剛接纳了每一个他。

他几度以为剛会离他而去，但是剛没有。

这个世界复杂、混乱、腐败，剛却一直温柔，清醒，一尘不染。

光一给剛发邮件约他晚上见面的那天，剛的耳机里恰好在放一首欧美电影的主题歌。他很喜欢这首歌的意境，仿佛可以在人间享受那些只有到了世界末日才会绽放在天堂的爱与美，如同信徒在临终时刻得到神的提名的虔诚与狂喜。直到覆灭的那个瞬间，仍然拥抱着最坚定不移的信仰。

很像是此时他对于自己心中给光一的那份深爱的态度。

假如说能够得报也好，永远毫无指望也好。

即使会沉溺，也想要继续奔走。

为了赴约，他站在夜幕即将降临时分的霓虹灯之间，面前是川流不息来往穿梭的车群。忽然他听见熟悉的引擎声，有人从车上下来，随手关上车门。

Will you still love me

When I’m no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will.

**“I know you will.”**

惟有在世纪末的终结才会敲响、如同梦呓般的音乐声萦绕在剛的耳边，愈来愈强，终于响成一片白噪音。他像一根双足被人深深扎进大地的稻草人一样杵在原地，眼睁睁地看着对方——显然刚刚结束什么工作——跨开包裹在质地上好西装裤里的修长的双腿，迈着英姿飒爽的流星大步向他走近过来。在那短短几十秒的时间里，剛的脑海中实际上如同电影过场般闪过许许多多的片段：试探、猜忌、伤害、几近失而复得的挣扎、得又复失的痛楚，以及年少时在那个闷热又令人尴尬的泳池边，某人直起身来从拍摄中重归本色时最初的笑容。

等很久了吗。

没有。

堂本剛对急匆匆赶到他面前来的人露出一个笑容。于是堂本光一低下头，终于吻上他柔软的双唇。

  
**如明日好景忽遠忽近**   
**仍願抱著這份情無疑問**   
**任未來存在哪個可能**   
**和你亦是最後那對變更**

不知是幸抑或不幸，在一开始就已经遇见了此生最后的爱情。

在即将迈入四十代门槛的堂本光一双手背在身后，摆着一副老头子一样的神态，却又紧跟着他的脚步一阶一阶地踏上楼梯的时候，剛在心里这么想。

他其实至今仍是不完全能掌握光一的想法。这个人实在太过坚忍。他的世界是一座孤独的城堡，无坚不摧，难攻不落，里面究竟是何景色，惟有从内部打开才能显露。即便是心细如丝、明察秋毫的剛也时常不能确定在天下无敌的堂本光一心里，究竟什么是他明白却毫不在意的，什么又是他压根就察觉不到、理解不了的。

所以剛虽然察觉到每次他们一同上下楼梯的时候，光一总是在上行时跟在他身后，在下行时走在他跟前，但却完全猜不透光一是有意为之、护他有加，还是仅仅是一种下意识的待人温柔，也许连光一本人都没有察觉。

不过他也不打算找出这所有问题的答案。反正他们还要待在一起三百年，一一纠结于这些细枝末节会累死人的。

如果硬要找出解答的话，就等到第三百零一年到来的那一天再说吧。堂本剛一向机灵得令人忍不住以天才的字眼相赞，眼下他有其他的证明法。

他故意将自己上楼梯的动作放得更加缓慢，不出意外地发现光一亦步亦趋地慢下来。剛起了玩心，一边继续抬腿一边放肆地把重心往后放，整个人都呈了后倒的趋势。他天下无敌的相方在反应过来的那一瞬间有些慌乱，意识完全没有通过大脑，只来得及从后面伸手稳住他的后腰，并且在如同要把自己扎进地面似的定定站稳之后换了姿势，进一步把后倒下来的整个人都拥入怀中。

如同缺角的圆重获完整自然，如同最精湛的技艺造出的严丝合缝。

“好玩吗。”

光一当然看出剛是故意的，语气却淡然得像是那次他们到山里去烧烤。剛在监督烤肉火候的时候切了一块光明正大地偷吃，众人顿时起而声讨之，他只是眨着两只清澈的无辜大眼看着他们。而手里的活没有停下过的堂本光一只是微微一抬眼抛他一句“好吃吗”，终结了后续的一切谴责。

所以剛也像那时候与光一无比默契地秒答“好吃”一样，没有一丝阴霾，也没有一寸的芥蒂，安安稳稳地把自己靠在光一锻炼得一丝不苟的胸怀里，展开他那百花都会随之盛开的笑颜，轻快又柔和地朗声应和。

“好玩。”

  
  


  
**-全文完-**

*全文小标题按顺序分别出自：

堂本剛 – DEVIL

張敬軒 – 春秋

Lana Del Rey – Young and Beautiful

張國榮 – 最冷一天


End file.
